Le vin de la Comète
by ChatonDemoniaque
Summary: L'histoire du célèbre vin de la Comète, qui parcourut l'histoire en laissant une piste sanglante derrière lui.


**Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle viens du livre "La cité des livres qui rêvent" de Walter Woers.  
><strong>

**La réécriture m'appartient, merci de ne pas la publier sans mon accord.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le vin de la comète<strong>

Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, dans une petite contrée pleine de verdure, vivait un viticulteur. Ce viticulteur ne possédait pas de grandes terres, mais il traitait ses vignes avec amour, et elles lui donnaient du bon vin.  
>Cet homme était bon et sage, et il trouvât l'amour, se maria, et eu un fils. Le fils était tout le contraire de son père. Orgueilleux, hargneux, égocentrique, il faisait le désespoir de ses parents, qui pourtant avaient tentés de lui instruire la vie comme il le fallait. Mais un jour, les parents mourus. Ce fut un soir d'été, quand la fraîcheur vient remplacer la chaleur écrasante de la journée. Le fils, qui avait eu 18 ans récemment, décida que l'héritage de son père servirais a agrandir ses terres. Mais tout seul, le fils ne pouvait s'en occuper. Alors il embauchât des hommes fort et vigoureux pour faire le travail a sa place, tout en les payant le moins possible. Travailler sur ces terres était dur, le fils n'était jamais content, il faisait travailler ses employés toujours plus dur, toujours plus longtemps. Les employés n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient nourrir leurs familles, alors ils subissaient, sans rien dire, en jurant qu'un jour, ils se vengeraient.<br>2 ou 3 ans après la mort de ses parents, le fils viticulteur se rendit compte que son vin était de moins en moins bon. Il n'arrivait plus a le vendre. Il cherchât une solution durant des mois, jour et nuit, sans relâche.

Et à l'aube d'une journée d'automne, sa solution vint s'écraser sur ses terres.

Solution qui fit énormément de bruit à l'impact, sans pour autant le réveiller alors qu'il se vantait depuis toujours d'avoir un sommeil léger.

Il se réveillât une heure plus tard, de mauvaise humeur. C'est alors qu'il entendit une grande clameur venant de ses terres. Le fils sortit de sa chambre en courant, et sortit de son domaine comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, manquant d'envoyer quelques employés dans les roses bordant sa maison.  
>Et là, il la vit. Une roche gigantesque, grise et parsemé de quelques cratères.<br>Une comète.  
>Autour de lui, les employés parlait sans vraiment s'écouter, criant qu'ils l'avaient vu descendre du ciel, auréolée de couleurs bleues, puis s'écraser dans les vignes en ne formant qu'un cratère assez petit.<p>

Le fils était dévasté . Les récoltes étaient perdus. Il allait faire faillite ! Quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit a ce moment la. Quelque chose qu'on ne lis que dans les contes. La comète commença à se désintégrer, elle se transforma en petite poudre très fine que le vent emporta, et qui retomba sur les vignes. Alors, les racines se misent à bouger, a ramper, on les voyait grossir, tout comme les grains de raisins qui devenaient aussi gros que des pastèques. Le fils, curieux, demanda a ses employés d'en cueillir quelques uns pour en faire du vin. Les employés s'exécutèrent, et on laissa le vin mûrir un petit mois, tout en gardant un œil sur les vignes qui avaient arrêter de grandir, mais qui restaient disproportionnées malgré tout.

Un mois plus tard, le fils débouchât son vin et le goûtât. Et il était merveilleux. Un goût unique, qui vous faisait tourner la tête en entrevoir les étoiles les plus lointaines dans la galaxie. Il décida de commencer la production du « Vin de la Comète » dans la journée, et embaucha encore plus de monde, persuadé qu'il deviendrait très vite riche.  
>Pendant un ans, la production ne s'arrêtât pas. Mais toutes les bouteilles conçue restèrent dans la cave personnelle du fils du viticulteur.<p>

Un an jour pour jour après la chute de la comète, le fils décidât de réunir tout ses employés dans sa cave. Il fermât la porte a clé, et leurs dis :

« -Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau pour moi. Ce vin est tellement bon qu'il va se vendre a prix d'or et très vite. Je vais faire fortune. »

Les hommes se regardèrent, heureux, leurs salaires seraient sûrement augmentés, ils pourraient offrir des cadeaux a leurs enfants et leurs femmes !

Mais le fils n'avait pas finis. Par un astucieux mécanisme, il fit tomber des poutres sur les précieuses bouteilles du vin de la Comète, ce qui les brisa toutes. Le vin se répandit par terre, laissant sur les dalles de pierres une couleurs rouge se rapprochant de celle du sang. Les employés étaient abasourdis. Qu'était il en train de faire ?

« -Voyez vous mes amis, repris le fils avec un sourire sarcastique, il ne reste plus qu'une seule bouteille du vin de la Comète. Et, ajouta-t-il en levant le bras, elle est dans ma main. Vous comprenez, en cassant toute les autres bouteilles, celle ci atteint une valeur inestimable, et grâce a elle, je vais pouvoir être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et partir me dorer sur une île lointaine. »

Les hommes ne s'en remettaient pas. Ils n'allaient pas gagner plus d'argent. Ils ne pourraient pas gâter leurs fils et femmes.

« Oh, et je vous licencies tous, dés aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous a présent. »

Mal en pris au fils orgueilleux de déclarer ça. Car les employés, qui depuis déjà quelques temps ne supportaient plus les salaires miséreux et les conditions déplorables, virent ici une manière de se venger. Et de récupérer la bouteille, histoire de se faire un peu d'argent.  
>Le fils, confiant dans son plan, ne remarqua pas tout de suite les yeux de ses ex employés brûler d'une rage infinie, une haine que rien ni personne ne peux contenir, et il ne les vit pas non plus avancer vers lui, une aura meurtrière les guidant. Quand il voulut sortir, il se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué. Et il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait mal joué, et qu'il allait mourir.<br>Le fils fut tué relativement vite, quasiment sans douleur. Et maintenant la question qui allait récupérer la bouteille ? Cette bouteille si rare et si précieuse.. Les hommes se regardèrent, et comprirent très vite que s'ils voulaient l'obtenir, il fallait d'abord tuer tout ceux qui la revendiquais aussi.  
>Alors pendant 3 jours et 3 nuits, un combat fit rage dans la cave . Le sang se mélangeât au vin, et un seul homme survécut. Il récupérât la bouteille et s'enfuit dans la nuit, espérant un grand avenir pour lui. Il mourut quelques jours plus tard de la main d'un voleur venu lui dérober la bouteille.<p>

Depuis ce jour, le vin de la Comète changeât mainte fois de mains, mais apportât surtout le sang, la haine, et la mort. Une histoire maudite l'avait vu naître, et chaque propriétaire de ce vin damné trépassa dans d'atroces souffrances. Une piste sanglante, dont la trace remonte a une simple comète, et un viticulteur orgueilleux.


End file.
